


Late soul

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Football RPF, The Doraemons
Genre: Emotional Hurt, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 1994, Formula One, Gen, Legends, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: 1994 World Cup was the memoir of a squad. But it was more than just a cup, it was a tribute for a hero who could not see his team conquer the world.





	Late soul

At 1994, Brazilian squad received a letter from someone.

It was from a young kid, he claimed that he wanted to see Brazil to win the FIFA World Cup held in the United States. He also told that, being a fan of Ayrton Senna, he wanted to see the cup being dedicated with him.

Ayrton Senna, legendary racer of Brazil, had his last breath in San Marino, a country within Italy, the opponent of Brazil in the final of the World Cup. After that day, all Brazil went to a sad day …

…

…

…

"Pessoal, sabemos o que aconteceu com o Senna, certo?" (Guys, we know what happened to Senna, right?) The voice of captain Dunga came through.

"O nosso adversário é o país onde Senna teve seu último suspiro. Eu direi a eles que o Brasil está determinado a vencer." (Our opponent is the country where Senna had his last breath. I will tell them that, Brazil is determined to win.) Aldair, a member of the squad, spoke out.

"Meu filho, Thiago Alcântara, quer ver vitória da equipe toda. Eu não quero decepcionar meu filho, assim como o povo brasileiro e a alma de Ayrton Senna." (My son, Thiago Alcântara, wants to see whole team win. I don't want to disappoint my son, as well as Brazilian people and, the soul of Ayrton Senna.) It was from Mazinho. Mazinho wanted to see it.

"Okay! Let's count on! 1, 2, 3! BRASIL!" Dunga switched to English, and held hands together. They touched, and were eager to deter the fate of the final …

…

…

…

Pasadena, United States

_ Rose Bowl … _

In Rose Bowl, the Italians and Brazilians walked into the field. Gianluca Pagliuca, goalkeeper of team Italy back then, was quite silent over what's gone. He was just wondering how serious the Brazilians were, but knowing what had gone to Ayrton Senna in Italian (Sammarinese soil), surely he understood the strength.

Brazil was the country Senna belonged. Italy was the last place Senna put a race. And they met in California for the final of the World Cup. How irony.

"Fammi vedere cosa hai." (Show me what you got.)

In there, Dora-the-Kid, who had just returned from the battlefield in Bosnia for private reason, witnessed the match from the left corner of the stadium. The Bosnian War had a huge effect because of so many tragedies in the fighting, including a boy he tried to know but he ran away. He had the picture, but he had lost it.

"Really, seeing Americans interested at soccer is always a dream I loved. I had wished the Americans would play soccer earlier, not just stepping like a teenage girl figuring the new soccer."

He would have a lot of moment when seeing Americans cheering. A lot of Americans, whom had never watched soccer or uninterested, went on to fill the whole stadium. FIFA hailed it a great success in the history.

Italian Americans, which formed at least 15% of U.S. demographic population, cheered for the Italian team the most. Brazilian fans were also many, they stormed the stadium very fast. Not saying for fun, but it was real.

And the match started!

…

…

…

Both teams fought very hard. They attempted to score. But coach Arrigo Sacchi of Italy was far smarter than expected. Although his Italy performed poorly in the group stage, the stronger Italian squad be. They beat Nigeria, Spain and Bulgaria to get into the final. Brazil met Sweden twice, one win in decisive semi-finals; outside that, Brazil walked easier than Italy, when they cruised Russia, Cameroon, host U.S.A. and the Netherlands. Brazil however, didn't want to see Senna sad.

But Italy was tougher than Brazil thought.

Brazil knew Italy from the first day they met in 1938 edition. Brazil lost 1-2 but in 1970 they cruised them 4-1; 1982 however became a war field when Italy bang Brazil 3-2. Each times either these teams met, one of them was designed to be champion, except 1978 when Brazil and Italy could not top their respective groups and had to play third-place match.

In 1994, again, they met. A lot of memoir haunted …

Italy was too tough for Brazil.

Sometimes Brazil became almost isolated and dangerous, and Italy often stroke within to kick. But Taffarel was awesome.

"Tenha cuidado! Tenha cuidado! Conhecemos os italianos desde 1938, 1970, 1978 e 1982! Eles são uma porca difícil para nós!" (Look out! Look out! We know the Italians since 1938, 1970, 1978 and 1982! They are a tough nut for us!)

The Brazilians also responded well, but being mastermind of modern defense making Italy stand well against Brazilian attacks. Demetrio Albertini could not say more:

"Sei serio? Veramente?" (Are you serious? Really?)

No one scored and the match was taken to penalty after 120'. Italy found itself in a hard test. Same for Brazil.

And then, penalty …

"MISS! GOAL! MISS!"

What a surprise!

The Italians missed two penalties, and Dunga finished his fourth kick as a goal. The scoreline was 3-2, and Baggio would take his opportunity for the last breath.

There would be …

…

…

…

…

…

Baggio kicked!

…

…

…

…

…

"OMG! Baggio kicked up and he missed!"

Baggio could not take his shock for a moment. For Kid, he could never imagine the kick would have gone wild with nothing hit. Taffarel saw it an amazing victory and Brazil won! Brazil would crown their fourth trophy while Italy had to wait for another time.

And then, whole Brazilian squad, they dedicated the victory by holding a banner. On that time, Dunga and Romário, when they took the book, they began to realize, someone was standing.

Kid, himself, also saw a mysterious person whom he was surprised. He smelt the sense of someone who had just lost the live few months ago. This was …

"Huh?"

The person standing in the stadium's tunnel just gave a smile and walked away. He could not say anything but goodbye.

Kid just found that, this person, no one else but him …

…

…

…

"Rest in peace, racer."

He walked away … as well, when the final ended … with the banner in Portuguese, thanked for the tribute.


End file.
